The Dark Beat
by LordofSand
Summary: Second shot at a story, Read, review. It might not be so bad.
1. Chapter 1

"It rains to much." I thought silently to myself. It always saddens me when it rains. This world is entirely to dark, to emmersed in shadow and pain. The constant wars, the bloodshed and death. It pollutes the very air. Monsters, both natural and un-natural, roam this land sowing discord under the authority of the dark one.

After many years, mankind finally stood up, marching against the darkness that prevailed upon our land. If anything was to change we had to do it ourselves, the gods have long since forgotton us and in their absence, due to our own cowardice allowed the situation to reach this abyssmal level. So we march ever onward towards our own freedom to our salvation. My Mother leads the charge against the dark one, The Beast.

Having acquired a Holy power, she taught others to harness it as well, together they formed The Crusaders, their mission, Purge the Darkness. And me, as the son of the Great Light, Lady Angela the White. I needed to be strong to preserve her image. So after years of practice and training I finally did it, Unlocked my powers, Unlimited stregth and durability, incredible physical speed and reactions. All of my physical abilitys heightened to titanic proportions. But it came at a cost, a limit you could say. Music, sounds dark and fast. As long as I could hear music I could fight, but the limit is when the music ends, my power fails and I become weaker than a child. Its a serious weakness, so I found a way around it, music magic. I couldnt use magic myself as only females can, but I could get an enchanter to make an item that continously plays music. I had one fashioned and rode off to meet my mother in the final charge. After 5 years it was all coming to a close, the Beast had been cornered.

"Push forward!" I could here my mother yell from the sky with the rest of her Angel Raiders. I charged forward, the ground cracking underfoot at my stregth and speed, I tore through the front lines in a shower of blood, monsters rained from the sky in pieces as I ripped their bodies apart from the force I hit them with. Monsters tried to stop me, dragons and hydras tried incinerateing me. It was hot but it wasnt enough. I ripped through dragon hide, crushed hydra heads beneath my feet. Trolls and giants attempted to crush me beneath their massive hammers and clubs. I easily caught them and obliterated them. Giants fell and trolls died their streght insignifcent against my own. As long as the music rung out I was unstoppable, indestrucible, a walking force of nature. As I progress my mother unleashed the full might of her magic. If I was a force of nature, she was a of pure magical power. Compared to her, my power was insignificant. The army of darkness was washed away in her light. Bodies turned to dust under the wave of power, leaving us unntouched. I march up to the dark castle, grip the doors an pull. With a dark squeal, it gives way and my mother instructs us to remain outside, "Stay here son, this will soon end. Allow no one else to enter." she tells me. "Aye." I responded.

Mere minutes later the ground trembles and shakes, the darkest evil suddenly permeated the air. I was suddenly feeled with dread, fearing for my mothers safety I rushed in hopeing for the best. I found her being attacked relentlessly. I suddenly lost all reason and tackled the beast with my full might holding nothing back. I tried to crush it in my arms but it was to strong to powerful, I could barely hold it in one place. My mother started to chant, I recognized it. A summon chant. Mother only knew one summon, The summons of the Goddess of Creation and Balance.

A mighty light filled the room and a shapeless form appeared. I could hear nothing. But what happened next, that sealed my fate. She started a binding spell with the goddess. Pain filled my being as my mother willed her magic to entrap me and the beast. The Beast's form broke apart and drifted inside me and bound to my soul mergeing us for all eternity. Otherworldly pain filled my being and the goddess raised her arm and seals formed around me. Chains, black as night and smoldering like coals, bound themselves to me as shackles formed around my wrists, feet and neck. "I truely am sorry child, but for the rest of forever you shall be bound here, in this dark castle alone with the beast. For all time, unageing and unchangeing." the goddess said. My cry shook the heavens, dark demonic power rushed forth, seeping into the seals corrupting them, the goddess power surged forth and wiped it away. But unknown, the damage had been done, minor as it was. My mother spared me one look and turned on heel and strode out head held high. The last thing I saw was that smirk. The one she wore when she put down the weak. She didnt even try to explain it all, she...just left.

To Lady Angela that was the end, To me, It was enlightenment. "Beware White Lady, One day I shall return, darkness will hearald my coming. Music shall fill your halls with agony and fear. The Dark Beat, shall thrum with lust for blood, you shall feel my wrath, remember, the lowest circle of hell is made for traitors. I shall drag you there myself!" I roared as she left the castle.

To many, the end is only the beginning, and when betrayal is involed, it begins with pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Time skip 1500 years,

Rain poured steadily on a lush world, trees and wildlife abounded and river ran full, teeming with fish. And one place stood above the rest, a bustling city, the grand capital of a thriving empire. Gradile, the city of Queens. Its golden towers and white homes spaned for miles in all directions, surrounding the Silver Palace, the home of the Queen and her family along with the Royal Peerage. The highest of military officers and Magic Knights, The Royal Peerage contained some of the strongest beings in the empire. The leader of the Peerage was known as The Blood Rose. It is said as a new recruit in the army during the sack Nephile, the Onyx Empires captial, she single handly slew three dozen Black Magic Knights and their leader Black Sophie. It was said as she walk out of the flames of the destroyed city, Her eyes were of the color of fresh blood and she was cover in the blood of her enemys. She brought the head of Black Sophie to the former queen, Queen Alexis the Radiant, and presented it as her trophy of war. She was immediatly raised to General and placed at the head of the Peerage. That signaled the end of the Black war and secured the Empires reign over the land.

The people and Royalty have all but forgotten the past, The Beast is but Myth and story to frighten children, but one group still remains ever fearful that the Dark one will rise, so they watch, for 1500 years they have watched the Dark Door that dwells beneath the palace. The Old Ones that watch the door train young ones to keep the watch and Keep the secret, and it was during one of these teaching sessions that it all fell apart.

"Stop running Neris!" Alexis yelled to her stubborn granddaughter. "You really should keep better hold of your daughter, she could hurt herself if she keeps at this." She told her daughter. The current Queen is known as Alexandra the Holy, she is known by that title because of her master of Holy magic. "If you are so concerned for her mother, you tell her, she is 12 years old if she injures herself she is to blame. Pain is a better teacher than words, you taught me that remember?" she told Alexis. "Nyssa, go and fetch your sister it is time for Ceremony." The queen addressed the woman behind her. "Yes Mother." The woman replyed. Nyssa the Siren, known for her powerful music magic, was said to be able to sing the animals from the sky and quell the rage of beasts of all kinds. Little did she know that her world, the whole empires world was about to come crashing down.

Down below the prison, in the damp rock and stone, a Black door sat radiating malevolent energy and If one was silent could hear a dark melody of despair and misery, for behind this door sat the single most powerful evil the world has known. The Dark One, an ancient evil sealed away by the first Queen to be forever trapped in the earth. But in reality this mighty seal was a cage being held shut by but a thread, a strand of magic so fragile that the slightest mistake in its handling would break the seal entirely. This is what the Old Ones feared, for once released its evil would be free to sow terror and discord among the land.

"Im telling you Nyla, we shouldnt be here, you know the rules. Novices arnt allowed near the Black Door. We should return to our rooms and be done with this place." "Oh come off it Anel, Its just a door, what harm could there be in looking, arnt we being trained to guard this door, then why cant we see it." she urged her friend. The two approached the chamber where the door was and marveled at its size. "Look at that Anel, pretty fancy door for a monster dontcha think?" she chided. "Its the door of the Dark One Nyla, The corrupt one if you remember, the one behind the door if you belive the legends was in fact royalty once, thats why the door is nice. Most likely." She informed Nyla. "Well we came and saw it lets get back." Anel turned to leave, but Nyla approached the door. "Nyla, what are you doing, get away from there!" Anel shouted. "One second, dont flip out Anel, It says something here, looks old, its in Archaic, I can read if you translate." Nyla stated. "Fine, read the wall then leave Nyla." Anel conceded. "Sweet, okay her I go. Nevila Nor Doon, Basile Deerin Vas Veer, Von Til Toh Dani, Dil Bhan, Terrin Ele Tas." Nyla said. As Nyla read each line out loud Anel translated, "Thanks young one, you have freed me, I walk the Earth again, Beware, The Monster returns." and with that, the thread that held for so long snapped an the door swung wide. Inside was a throne, and upon it sat a man with black chains about him, he wore no shirt but had black miltary-style fatigues on wearing Black straw sandles. His hair had grown to the floor and had the color of Inky Darkness. The girls had only one thing to say, as if on cue, both said,"Oh Fuck." And with that statement his eyes snapped open and his lips parted for the first time in 1500 years, "Hello world, you miss me." And with that the world shook.

Up above the city was in a state of panic, as the largest earthquake shook the very foundations of the palace and city. The ceremony of Queens was halted as the palace strained under the pressure of the shakeing, and as the ground in the throne room slipt open out came...two very nervous novices. "What in the...Novices of the Door? What are you doing here?" They fell upon their faces crying, "Forgive us our Queen, we did not mean to do it, we truly didnt." they pleaded. " What did you do girls?" she asked confused. They replied sobbingly, " We didnt mean for it to happen we were just curious, and...and now he is..." "I am Free." a dark voice interuppted. As footsteps could be heard as a dark figure rose from the crevice, a black fog following him. "Impossible,...I-It cant be. You, are you...The Beast." The Old ones asked in fear. "No you old hags, do I look like some dark 4 head abomination...No I do not. At least I hope not." he replied. "Then your not going to unleash horror across the land?" the old one asked in relief. "No No...thats still gonna happen. Just gonna massacre alot of people before I do that." he replied happily. "Ciao Bitches...got places to be people to kill, oh and thanks kid for letting me out. That place just lack in aestetic quality, could really use an interior decorator or two." he remarked as he walked out the door. Everyone was stunned motionless until the queen snapped back to her senses, "After him, stop him at all costs, now Go Now!" she roared at her Peerage.

The Blood Rose raced after him with her soliders in tow as she came across him standing in front of the market plaza hundreds of people lined the streets, Men, women and children all recovering from the quake. He raised a single fist, and looked back at her smiling, and said,"To late. Better luck next time." As he brought his fist down on the street. The ground rumbled and quaked a thousand times more than previously as cracks spread throughout the market and into the city, people panicked and ran in all directions trying to get safe. And as soon as it started it was over. People stood up and walked around only for the ground for a mile in front of the man to just fall away...with all the people still on it.

"Hell of a way to wake up eh?" He said to the Blood Rose casually. "Im just getting warmed up baby." He smiled cruelly.


End file.
